vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenon
Summary Over a decade before the events of the main story, the boy who would be known as Xenon was a childhood friend of Claudine, Flex, and Brighton, the trio who would found the Resistance. Like them, he dreamed of being free of the Black Wings' influence. However, while on the way home from playing with his friends, he was abducted by Gelimer as the first of many Xenoroids, combat androids that would be absolutely loyal to the mad scientist. With his memories of his past life wiped and his body heavily modified, he became a subservient test subject and Gelimer's bodyguard after being deemed superior to the previous model, Beryl. However, after capturing Claudine during a failed raid on one of Gelimer's labs, he begins regaining hazy recollections of his past, which along with urging from his robot lagomorph friend, Roo-D, allowed him to break free from Gelimer's control and return back to his friends, who hardly recognized him due to his modifications and the length of his absence. Joining the Resistance, he begins his journey to recover his identity and escape the Black Wings' influence once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 6-A''' Name: Xenon Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Early twenties chronologically, Appears to be in his mid-late teens due to robot implants Classification: Mapler, Cyborg, Xenoroid, Member of the Resistance, Thief/Pirate Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Limited Sustained Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon weapons), Duplication, Limited Durability Negation, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and other status effects, Aegis System missiles ignore Attack Reflection abilities Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fodderized a clone of Von Leon, a notable Black Mage Commander who once fought the Legends, helped fight against Lotus on Black Heaven) Speed: Unknown (Can react to laser, lightning, and meteor-based attacks. Is extremely agile and can cross entire maps in seconds with flight and can accelerate for short bursts with his boosters) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Expressed confidence in his ability to carry a device that weighed several tons and was the size of a skyscraper) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Primarily fights in melee combat with his Whip Sword) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Survived attacks from Lotus and a clone of Von Leon) Stamina: Very high, produces fewer fatigue toxins as a cyborg and traveled around all of Maple World with little rest while being chased by Beryl. Killing a few hundred monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse Range: Extended melee range normally, Several meters with beam sword, Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His transforming Whip Sword, Roo-D, his robot companion and pilot of the Mecha Purge weapons, the various weapons he's able to summon, including an Ion Thruster (an advanced battering-ram style weapon), Pinpoint Salvo missiles (which he creates from his own Surplus Energy), and the Mecha Purge weaponry (a set consisting of a cannon, tank, and aerial assault vehicle powered by a particle accelerator and aimed by Roo-D) Intelligence: Due to his cyborg implants and his programming under Gelimer, Xenon is incredibly analytical and efficient in combat, countering all of Beryl's attacks with relative ease and was only injured while protecting Roo-D and Claudine. He is an expert marksman and swordsman, able to precisely aim for an opponent's weak spots to circumvent their defenses and wield his beam sword in such a way that he slices all opponents around him simultaneously Weaknesses: Special abilities cost mana or surplus energy and have cooldowns, limiting their usage (though this is likely heavily exaggerated for gameplay purposes). He will put himself in harm's way to defend Roo-D and Claudine Notable Attacks and Techniques: Passive and Utility Skills *'Surplus Energy:' Xenon's exclusive secondary energy source. He is able to charge up energy over time by being in combat and absorbs some of the damage he takes in combat as energy, having a chance to convert said damage into energy. He can also rapidly recharge ten units of energy with his Emergency Resupply skill, but this ability has a significant cooldown period of 30 seconds. He is able to spend this energy to use special attacks such as the Ion Thruster and Pinpoint Salvo missiles as well as his OOParts Code ability. In addition, for every unit of Surplus Energy he has in reserve increases his overall parameters Xenon can hold a maximum of 20 Units of energy at any one time, after which he stops charging energy until the present energy is used. *'Propulsion Burst:' Activates his thrusters for bursts of rapid acceleration through the air. *'Liberty Boosters:' Puts his boosters to full throttle, granting him flight for a limited period of time. In-game he can only fly for 30 seconds, though it is highly likely that he is able to fly for much longer periods and that this limit was implemented for in-game balance purposes. *'Multilateral:' Xenon's specs passively improve his damage output, strength, dexterity, luck, resistance to status effects and elemental attacks, and his ability to dodge attacks. *'Circuit Surge:' Spends Surplus Energy to flood his weaponry with energy, increasing his damage output. *'Xenon Booster:' An activated ability that temporarily doubles his attacking speed but can be reapplied continuously for as long as he has mana and a split second to do so. *'Efficiency Streamline:' Actively readjusts his circuitry to improve its efficiency, raising his maximum vitality and mana supply. *'Perspective Shift:' Scans the opponent for weaknesses to raise the possibility of a critical hit. *'Hybrid Defenses:' Spends Surplus Energy to generate a barrier that helps ward off incoming attacks, working up to ten times but with decreasing effectiveness with each successful block (i.e. The barrier will block the first hit 100% of the time, the second hit 95% of the time, the third hit 90% of the time e.t.c.) *'Manifest Projector:' Xenon creates a solid duplicate of himself with his built in hologram generator. They mimic his attacks and movements to deal additional damage, but these replicated attacks will only deal 70% of the damage of the original and the duplicate will be dispelled if Xenon takes too much damage. *'Triangulation:' Every time Xenon attacks a target, he has a chance to produce an airframe automatically that follows the foe, reducing their accuracy and dodge rates for every airframe produced. Once three airframes lock onto a single target, the airframes descend on the target and impale them before detonating to deal damage. *'Aegis System:' Upon being struck or after dodging an attack, Xenon will produce up to three missiles that home in on a target, ignoring attack reflection abilities. There is a 1.5 second cooldown between salvos. This system also raises Xenon's ability to dodge attacks. *'OOParts Code:' Xenon releases all of his safety measures to maximize damage output, raising his damage output, especially against those who may be stronger than him. *'Offensive Matrix:' Activates a special matrix that allows him to ignore a significant portion of his foes' defenses. *'Maple Warrior:' Xenon's pride as a Mapler increases his strength, luck, dexterity, and intelligence parameters significantly for fiteen minutes. *'Hero's Will:' Xenon is able to shrug off any form of status effect such as mind manipulation or blindness through sheer force of will every so often. Attacking Skills *'Pinpoint Salvo:' Xenon is able to spend Surplus Energy to generate a flurry of homing missiles that seek the target, firing four missiles per unit of Surplus Energy spent. *'Quicksilver Sword:' A set of attacks for his sword's basic energy whip mode. **'Takeoff:' Activates boosters while swinging his whip around him, useful for escaping when surrounded. **'Flash:' Slashes several distant foes with the default sword function. **'Concentrate:' Focuses the power of his Whip Sword into the tip and impales foes with it. Has a significantly higher chance of landing a critical hit. *'Ion Thruster:' Spends Surplus Energy to summon and use the Ion Thruster, a battering ram-like weapon that is used to knock foes aside, spending one unit of Surplus Energy for each second the weapon is used. *'Gravity Pillar:' Opens an anti-gravitational field to send foes skyward and render them helpless. The effectiveness of this ability is proportional to the target(s) distance from the user. Can be chained into Diagonal Chase. *'Diagonal Chase:' Activates thrusters to ram into foes with explosive force, sending them flying. *'Combat Switching:' An additional set of special attacks with the Whip Sword: **'Fission:' While in mid-air Xenon aims his Whip Sword downward, unleashing a fission of energy blasts to damage the target. **'Explosion:' Clamps onto the target with the end of the Whip Sword before unleashing a series of powerful plasma explosions along the blade. **'Air Whip:' Swings the Whip Sword diagonally, charged with electricity, this attack deals additional damage to those who are in mid-air. *'Beam Dance:' Xenon swings his Whip Sword around him at extremely high speeds, cutting down all foes around him. He is fully capable of movement while using this skill, allowing him to press the assault and dodge incoming attacks while remaining on the offensive. *'Mecha Purge:' Xenon calls for fire support from Roo-D in a variety of different forms of heavy ordinance: **'Snipe:' Roo-D uses the sensors built into his vehicle to further scan targets for weaknesses before Xenon fires a massive energy rifle charged by a particle accelerator, is highly accurate and ignores a significant portion of the target's defenses on top of the bonus provided by Offensive Matrix. **'Bombard:' Roo-D rolls in on a tank to fire a massive energy blast to wipe out a large area. **'Bombardment:' Roo-D arrives in a miniature bomber to unleash plasma bombs on all targets before firing a laser to finish them off. *'Hologram Field:' Xenon is able to generate hologram fields for various purposes: **'Penetrate:' Traps his foes in a field of green energy while an orb of energy assaults them. The field allows Xenon's projectiles to enter while the foe cannot escape, eliminating resistance. **'Force Field:' Creates a pink energy field that doesn't trap foes, but instead deals increased damage to multiple enemies every time the energy ball impacts one of the hologram walls. **'Support:' Creates a Pink Energy Field that boosts vitality and dodge rate of allies inside, recharging a unit of Xenon's Surplus Energy every time an attack is successfully dodged. Hyper Skills *'Amaranth Generator:' Xenon supercharges his reactor, providing infinite Surplus Energy for a brief period. *'Confining Entanglement:' Locks onto a maximum of fifteen targets with the Whip Blade before unleashing a specially charged attack that inflicts massive damage before binding all targets struck and reducing their defenses significantly. *'Meltdown Explosion:' Activates an orbital satellite cannon that unleashes a massive storm of energy and plasma to annihilate foes in a wide area. *'Mega Smasher:' Xenon generates a massive cannon that's attached to his arm, releasing a tremendously powerful beam of energy that obliterates anyone caught in the line of fire. *'Overload Mode:' Xenon rapidly consumes his remaining magical energy to send his Energy Core into overdrive, doubling the amount of Energy it is able to contain and use to fuel to greatly increase his attack power. Videos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Whip Users Category:Game Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 6